His Hero, flawed
by BlackBookOfWords
Summary: Masahiro runs into trouble with some gang members from his past involvement with the gang life. He needs his Hero.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Kousuke...wait", Setagawa yelled as he ran out of the school.

"Masahiro..huh" Kousuke stopped from entering the school parking. The morning seemed nice that day, and he had decided to enjoy the nice car drive to the school. It would provide him a much needed relaxation in order to prepare the school question papers, since Masahiro was going out with his friends and couldn't provide him the daily relaxation he come to love so much

"Weren't you going with the kids to Shufoku for Fukushuge-kun's internship treat?"

"Ah yes. We are. I, well.." Masahiro stumbled, feeling shy.

"Yes, Masahiro.." Kousuke herded him on, as a smirk formed. He had a pretty good idea of what Masahiro was going to say.

"Will I see you when we are back?"

"Why, Masahiro?" Kousuke prodded on, pretending to be oblivious. He knew very well, they hadn't been able to see each other for more than a few minutes the past week due to Kousuke having to visit a Math Workshop for High School Teachers, courtesy of their high school, and he often returned late, tired since the workshop was outside of the city.

Masahiro averted his eyes and back again. "I.. I missed you" He stuttered, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

A chuckle, and his blush deepened. Suddenly, Masahiro felt warm lips on his own, and was red as a tomato.

"N..not out here" He pushed Kousuke away.

"Sorry, I just.." Masahiro was a bit scared he'd offended Kousuke someway.

"Stop apologising" Kousuke playfully reprimanded, and ruffled his hair. "I missed my wife too"

The blush still stayed.

"I'll see you later tonight" He winked playfully and turned to walk away, without sparing a backwards glance

Masahiro started to walk back towards the school gates. "Setagawa! We are leaving" He heard Kensuke call out just as soon as he reached the school gates. "Hurry up!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming" Masahiro affirmed.

"huh, Hasekura. Erm.. Hi" Hasekura was staring at Setagawa, expressionless.

"Nothing" Hasekura said nonchalantly, turned back and sped to catch pace with his lover. Setagawa joined them too, trying to will away his blush from the earlier incident with Kousuke. The gang headed to Shoufuku bantering.

"Ah, the Ramen is just heaven" Shige sighed as he patted his belly.

A murmur of agreement went around through the table.

"I'm so full" Kensuke muttered "And I want to eat more" he said in near tears.

"I have some free coupons" Hasekura consoled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll come again and have more" Kensuke grinned "Hasekura!"

Setagawa squirmed. He was Hasekura's almost regular supply of free coupons. Suddenly the doorbell, rang signifying some new customers. Setagawa, Kensuke and their friends, looked curiously at the new arrivals.

Two men, their hair dyed some obnoxious color walked in, tattoos lined up their sleeveless arms, and there were noticeable bulges in their pockets, in shapes of pistols or guns. A barely audible gasp, came from the owner of the ramen shop. Nervously, he gave them a menu and asked for their orders.

Setagawa felt a tremor creep up his spine. He had seen them before, from his past time in Toru's gang. And they had been Toru's enemies.

Noticing, unsavoury looks directed towards his group, Setagawa felt uneasy. He knew those looks. He desperately wished Kousuke was here. The bear killer would surely send them scurrying away. He was a big solid wall that could protect him from anything as long as he was with him.

But Kousuke wasn't here. Setagawa had a sneaking suspicion that they had seen him and remembered him as Toru's lapdog as he was the only one out of them all, with connections to the gang life. Shaking off the thoughts of Kousuke, he knew he had to keep them safe whatever happened. They didn't have to get entangled in his past mistakes. They would get hurt in trying to be his friends.

He was an awful friend, Setagawa knew. Here, he was bringing trouble to his friends by being embroiled in the gang. But...

For once, he wanted to stay with them, he wanted to be friends with them, he wanted to be happy with them, for Kousuke, he wanted to live for Kousuke... Because he had someone to care about now.

 _I want Kousuke._

He had to keep them away in case the ruffians made a move on them.

"Setagawa! Hey Setagawa" Kensuke called out to him. Setagawa looked at him. "You seemed spaced out!"

Masahiro cringed internally, the ruffians now surely knew who he had been. And they were staring at him all the more, with deceptively unfriendly looks.

"Yeah, Ooshiba" Setagawa looked at Kensuke "I am fine" He gave a shaky smile. Hasekura looked at him and glanced at the unwanted presence, sensing tension. Thankfully for Setagawa he didn't mention anything yet.

They spent another few minutes, in the shop finishing up the leftovers, with Setagawa growing uneasy every moment. Shigeo paid generously for the meal, and everyone thanked the owners. The hooligans stayed behind as they walked out of the shop. At the exit, Kensuke, Hasekura and Setagawa were left, as the rest of the friends parted ways, going the opposite way.

"Thanks Shigeo for the meal! Happy Birthday!" Kensuke shouted as they walked away waving. Setagawa glanced behind quickly. He could see the ruffians following him, Ooshiba and Hasekura discreetly. He knew the three of them would be in trouble, if he didn't do something. He could pull out his phone and call Kousuke or the police. But he was afraid, the gang members would start on them, the moment he tried to call for help. He was too weak, he wouldn't be able to protect his friends from getting injured in the tussle that would ensue.

 _They are after only me. Right. I need to separate myself_

"Ooshiba, Hasekura, I forgot. My mother asked me to get some delivery for her" Setagawa made up. "I have to go the other way. The three had reached a crossroads. "I'll catch up with you at home"

"Setagawa..We'll come with you" Ooshiba started sensing something wrong.

"No" He snapped "Hasekura, please take him home. I'll be there in sometime. Please." Hasekura just stared at him. Hasekura would figure out something was wrong. Kensuke was just too oblivious. Setagawa hoped that Hasekura would and tell the older Ooshiba. Setagawa turned the other way and sped away. Kensuke made a move to go after him. He felt Setagawa had been acting oddly as they left Shoufuku. Hasekura grabbed his hand before he could.

"We have to go home." Hasekura whispered urgently. "We need to talk to Kousuke." He pulled Kensuke in the direction of their home and started running, dragging Kensuke.

"Give me your phone. We need to call Kousuke" Hasekura said panting when he could no longer sense the unfriendly presence that had been following them since leaving Shoufuku.

"What..Is it Setagawa? Is he in trouble?"

"Later. There's no time" Hasekura gestured for the phone. Kensuke pulled it out immediately, speed dialled is older brother and handed it to his lover without further complaint.

"Ken?" Hasekura heard the older Ooshiba speak.

"It's Hasekura" He began.

"What happened? Is Ken okay?"

"Yes he is okay. But Setagawa isn't" Hasekura rushed out. "There were two delinquents from some gang following us three as we left Shoufuku"

"What!?" Kousuke yelled, his eyes widening.

"I think Setagawa knew them and he separated from us using some flimsy excuse about his mother and those two delinquents followed him, and left us alone. We called you as soon as possible as I think he's in trouble."

"Shit" Kousuke cursed, dropping his cigarette and grabbing his jacket as he rushed to his car. "Where are you both? Are you both safe?"

"Yes. We are. So far I think" Hasekura confirmed.

"Where did Masahiro run off to?"

"He went to the left of the junction near the bridge over the river"

"You did good, Hasekura. Kensuke has Detective Houjou's number in his phone. Call him and tell him the same and to start a search for Masahiro. Get home safely. Both of you quickly" Kousuke ordered as he started his car, and backed out of the driveway.

"Yes, sensei" Hasekura agreed. Kousuke then hung up.

"We need to call Detective Houjou" Hasekura handed the phone back to Kensuke. "We need to get home quick too to be on the safe"

Kensuke nodded as he dialled Houjou's number. The two walked briskly towards the Ooshiba home, while waiting for Houjou to pick up his phone.

Setagawa ran through the roads. It was getting darker and the street was lonely. He cursed for having to take this way. There was no one to help him. And he could he footsteps pounding after him.

 _Thank god, at least they are after me and not Ooshiba and Hasekura. I'd never live with myself if something happened to them because of me._

He ran as far as he could, the path seemed to go on endlessly without any visible turns or hiding places. The residential houses were separated by a high walled fence. He had no hope of asking for help . His heart was pounding and he was growing terrified as with each passing moment, the thunderous footsteps sounded nearer.

Suddenly he saw the pavement rushing up towards him, as felt a pain in his midsection. Setagawa clinched his eyes closed, when he was tackled towards the pavement by a burly, and tattooed arm.

He saw stars suddenly as his head hit the pavement. Two faces grinning maliciously, with hands reaching out to him, were the last thing he saw as darkness claimed him.

 _Kousuke. Help._ Was his last thought _I don't want to die._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kousuke gripped the steering wheel tighter. His mind full of worry for Masahiro's safety. He felt the nicotine urge , but he had no time to light up a cigarette while Masahiro could have been hurt out there. Ken and his boyfriend, were quick to inform him, but their was no telling what could have happened to his lover in between. He pressed on the gas as the car creaked and sped on the road. He reached the junction of the bridge.

He left his car in the side of the road. He knew he would have much greater chance of finding Masahiro on foot. He hoped to god, it wouldn't be his dead body, that he'd find. He couldn't imagine a life without Masahiro. It would just be no life. He gritted his teeth, as he saw the semi-dark stretch of the road and ran ahead.

He just stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a weak cry. And immediately urged himself in the direction.

"Hey Wake up! You dog" One of the ruffians slapped Setagawa's cheek harshly kneeling beside the unconscious kid. The boy had been knocked out and was groaning weakly.

"Kanda. We need him alive not dead" The other one stopped as Kanda clenched his hands harshly around Setagawa's throat. His head lolled to one side.

"Shut it! Honda" Kanda loosened his grip on his neck a bit, but socked Masahiro's jaw again. Blood dripped down is chin as well as from a cut from his forehead. Head wounds did bleed a lot. "We just need to know about Toru's hideout of the drugs he sells. We'd get rich quick if we stole it as well as our leader would be pleased to have his revenge. And for that, the kid needs to wake up." He grumbled. And shook Setagawa's motionless body.

Honda kicked him in the ribs. Setagawa groaned as he started to awake. Another kick, left Setagawa awake unpleasantly all of a sudden. He reeled back with a cry, as more blood dribbled down his chin.

"Where's Toru's drug hideout?" Kanda shook him again. Setagawa winced as his bruises became known. His head ached like hell and his ribs felt cracked. The bruise on his face also made itself known. Tears came into his eyes as he tried to focus on his surroundings. Everything seemed blurry, voices rang in his head.

Kanda shook him again, yelling the same thing over, loudly. He knew the area was a bit deserted and wasn't afraid of someone witnessing. Even if they did, by the time the police would arrive, all that would be left was the kid's body.

"I..I do..n't kn...ow" Masahiro forced out, his whole body aching. He felt like death warmed over. "Pl...please" He begged. "Pl..ease let me go"

Honda kicked his side again. A cry echoed loudly in the dark sky.

Kousuke sped. His fists clenched. Whoever had hurt Setagawa, was going to get hell. He wouldn't leave them alive. He suddenly two figures ahead. One kneeling and the other standing. He saw a pair of familiar legs lying behind them. He came across a scene that would give him nightmares. Masahiro's body bruised and a weak voice begging to be spared from the further torture. He stood shocked with rage.

A whimper from Masahiro and he saw red, and roared as he pulled off Kanda's off Masahiro twisting his arm.

A crack was heard. Honda had no time to react as suddenly Kanda was pulled away from the dog, when he suddenly saw a fist reaching for his face along with a face contorted in fury. He felt the blow that broke his jaw and fell to his knees clutching his broken face. He barely saw Kanda holding his broken arm in pain, when he felt a kick to stomach. He gasped out and hit the pavement.A weight settled on his chest as he felt punches repeatedly landed on his face.

"Honda" Kanda gritted out. The pain in his arm was unbearable, Kousuke had twisted and broken it in three places. He forced himself up and rushed at the Bear Killer, with his good arm in a fist.

Kousuke noticed the fist coming and caught it effortlessly. He growled and squeezed it, he relished the feeling of the bones cracking in his fist. And punched Kanda square in the face with the other free arm, Kanda fell to the ground whimpering. He revelled in the blood that was covering his knuckles. His blood from the torn knuckles due to repeated abuse and from Honda's face.

He got up from the bloody mess that was Honda's face and stood over Kanda, and pressed his foot against his neck preparing to crush the life out of him when he heard it again. The cry.

Masahiro watched the carnage unfolding through hazy eyes. Like his long time dream of a Hero appearing magically and rescuing the victim, Kousuke had came and saved him. He tried to blink the pain away, when he saw Kousuke standing over Kanda, preparing to crush his windpipe, Masahiro tried to crawl towards Kousuke to stop him.

He couldn't let Kousuke kill, not for him even though those two ruffians learnt their lesson for messing with the Bear Killer's former underling and current promised fiance. Kousuke was his hero however flawed, but he wasn't killer.

Trying to move his broken body, caused him to cry out in pain weakly. Dark spots appeared in his vision, as he stretched out a hand in Kousuke's direction. "Ko..us..uke" He gritted in pain "Don't.." He suddenly felt warm hands holding him and moving him up gently. He felt a warm chest where his head was nestled into and then the familiar hands that stroked his softly. He sighed, the pain fading reassured he was safe and protected. His hero and lover was here.

Kousuke heard Masahiro's cry for him, and forgot the two men on the ground groaning in pain as he rushed to Masahiro who seemed to be reaching out for him. Gently he lifted him into a sitting position, his head burrowed into his chest. Masahiro clutched his shirt weakly whimpering once more as tears ran down from his face mixing up with some of the blood on his face. Kousuke lifted his free hand with the other holding Masahiro close, he stroked his hair gently.

Those two rotten people wouldn't be moving anytime soon. Kousuke had made sure of that and continued to stroke Masahiro's hair shielding him from the cold. He released him from his grip, wrapped him carefully in his jacket and immediately held him again. Siren's were heard in the distance.

Detective Houjou had caught their scent and was arriving on scene. He had the good sense to take his doctor friend with him hoping the worst wouldn't happen. Kousuke's younger brother and his boyfriend had called him frantic about Kousuke's lover in trouble and Kousuke's instructions. Houjou was off-duty just heading to drink with his friend who was a doctor off-duty too. He immediately got into his car after giving a shortened version to his friend saying they might need his expertise, put the siren call and headed in the direction Kousuke had gone after.

He noticed his friend's car lying abandoned and drove on. Knowing Kousuke since their teenage years, he knew his rage and strength made him a formidable street fighter, but that had sometimes the tendency to be uncontrollable in his fights, and especially with his lover in trouble, Kousuke could cross a line. It was exactly the reason he hadn't called for any backup.

Kousuke heard the familar screech of the car, and sighed internally. Houjou was here, he would take care of the rest, while he could then take care of Masahiro. The tyres screeched to a stop as he heard the door open.

"Kousuke, everything is handled?" Houjou asked. His eyes widened as he saw, the tow men laying on the ground, one with an arm in an awkard angle, and knocked out, and the other with a bloody and swollen face.

He rushed to Kousuke after making sure the men wouldn't be causing anymore trouble and saw Kousuke's lover's state.

"Nowaki" He called his doctor friend over to Kousuke and Masahiro. "You remember Nowaki, he'll check up Setagawa-kun" he told Kousuke.

As Nowaki checked up over Kousuke and Setagawa, Houjou sighed. This was going to be a long explanation and his off-duty time was no more. He handcuffed the two men, both Honda and Kanda starting to wake up and cringing in pain. This had been serious, even though there'd be a long report to make, he had seen Masahiro's bruises and knew they would have killed him either way, Kousuke had done nothing wrong and his superiors knew Kousuke as a vigilante in the past and would let him off. Setagawa-kun had been assaulted and nearly killed, those two would be put in for a long time.

Nowaki gently lifted one of Masahiro's arms away from Kousuke to see his body more properly. Masahiro, who had fallen into a light slumber whimpered and burrowed into Kousuke more. He was scared that someone would take him from Kousuke again and he feel pain again. He clenched his shirt tightly even through summoning strength hurt

"Masahiro..It's okay" He heard Kousuke saying. Kousuke placed a hand over his own. He looked up through blurred eyes, tears lining his eyes. Kousuke had that gentle smile reserved for him only, and soft eyes. Were that tears in Kousuke's eyes too?

"That is Nowaki, an acquaintance of mine. he's a doctor, he's here to see your wounds" Kousuke reassured his voice murmuring softly to Masahiro. "It's okay. You are safe with me. I am here." He consoled.

"Don't leave me" Masahiro trembled from fear and pain.

"I won't. I'll be here, holding you"

Masahiro felt warmth rush into him, and unclenched his left fingers. He still held on Kousuke with his right arm, fearing that if he left, he'd be back in the nightmare. Nowaki gently spread his left arm away and unfurled the jacket. He pressed gently against his chest. Masahiro whimpered again.

"It seemed he's cracked a few ribs. Definetely not broken, else he'd be in more pain" he skimmed his hands over the boy's face. "The head wound bled a lot, but it seems to have clotted for now. That's good" He touched his jaw. Masahiro flinched into Kousuke. "Sorry" Nowaki apologized "But your jaw is sprained. It'll be swollen for a while"

Nowaki, released Masahiro's hand which found itself curled in the folds of Kousuke's jacket again, and wrapped Setagawa firmly in the Ooshiba's jacket.

"There doesn't seem to be any life threatening injuries. He's on the safe side, just in a lot of pain. He's a strong kid. He'll heal in no time" Nowaki assured Kousuke, with a smile.

"Thank god. Masahiro, stop scaring me like that" Kousuke hugged him, and pressed him into his chest more tightly but gently taking care of his bruises.

"So..rry" Masahiro mumbled near tears, as he saw a single tear drip down his lover's face.

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault" Kousuke continued sitting on the ground, holding him and caressed his hair. It was a bit matted with blood and dirt but still it was soft in some place.

"I.." Masahiro began to say when he felt a light peck on his forehead and smiled, feeling safe and loved. Something he hadn't felt before being with Kousuke.

He listened to Houjou say something to Kousuke as he curled into his chest, Kousuke's voice, warmth and safety lulling him into sleep. Somewhere along, he felt those arms that meant love and protection life him in a bridal style, holding his battered body close to a warm broad chest. The scent he had come to love, was all around him. In that moment, he felt nothing could hurt him. He was with Kousuke.

"I love you" He murmured unconsciously tuning out the sounds surrounding him, as he settled into the warmth.

Kousuke got into the backseat of his car. Houjou had brought it to the area of the attack. Nowaki got into the driver's seat and drove to his clinic. Masahiro needed his bruises taken care off. Houjou stayed behind to guard and call for backup to arrest the two gang men. He heard Mashiro's weak voice declaring his love, and widened his eyes. He then chuckled for the first time he found Masahiro, and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too"

He held Masahiro in his arms in the cars. He felt relaxed and drained of all the worry and energy too. He would protect Masahiro with his life. It wasn't Masahiro's fault that he got into such situations but it would surely be Kousuke's fault if he couldn't protect Masahiro. He'd come just in time. The thought of being there any longer, and finding his lifeless body, made him shudder and he pulled his lover even closer, feeling his warm and shaky breaths on his neck and kissed him on his head again. He rested his chin lightly on top and stroked his head, when Masahiro fidgeted murmuring sweet nothings as the car drove on.

 _I may not be there with Masahiro all the time, I can't be his perfect hero but I will be there when he needs me the most. I love him too much._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Setagawa was running in the darkness. It was so dark he could barely see ahead of him. His whole body ached, his breath short and he felt a sticky liquid trail down his face. Suddenly he was held in a chokehold by a tattooed arm. He felt the breath leaving his lungs and gasped wildly trying to pull away.

Where was Kousuke? He was with him earlier wasn't he. Had Kousuke realised how helpless and weak he was? How he couldn't defend himself? That he was undoubtedly undeserving of his gentle smile, his affection and love.

Kousuke had left him. He wanted him back even though he felt he didn't deserve it. He felt the punches landing on his body, the pain and fear consuming him. Suddenly he was left lying on the cold hard ground alone.

They left. Even they saw him worthless to be beat up on. He was less than trash. He was all alone. He could see a tv screen playing in the darkness. A hero in a cape and a mask, swooping to save a young girl from being kidnapped. He believed heroes didn't exist, but he believed Kousuke. How he wished Kousuke would swoop in?

He saw a figure. Was that Kousuke? He wondered. He tried to crawl after him pathetically. "Kousuke" he called out weakly. He felt hands grabbing him, pulling him away from Kousuke.

"No" He said loudly "Kousuke, help"

"Don't leave me" He shouted when the figure seemed farther away. "Kousuke, please" He started to cry, and suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Masahiro...Masahiro" It was Kousuke, no doubt about it, calling him. "Wake up, you are having a nightmare" Masahiro tried to respond, but he still felt trapped in darkness.

Kousuke, was sitting beside Masahiro's bed in Nowaki's clinic. Nowaki had cleaned up Masahiro's wounds with Kousuke sitting next to the patient on his bed, Masahiro's hand still clenched in the fabric of his shirt. He had refused to let go even in his painful slumber, whimpering weakly everytime he felt Kousuke move away. So Kousuke stayed by his side sitting close to him as much as possible while giving Nowaki space to bandage up his lover. Every once in a while he would stroke his hair, and placed his hand over Masahiro's when he groaned from the pain that made itself know periodically, soothing him.

"It's okay, Masahiro. Sleep. I am here. You are safe" He would tell him softly, regularly to settle his lover as well as to settle his own nerves. He had come so close to losing Masahiro tonight.

He looked at his phone. Kensuke had sent a message, after hearing Masahiro was safe with Kousuke and healing in Nowaki's care.

 **Brother, take good care of him. I'll come with Hasekura to visit tomorrow. We'll get his favourite snacks too!**

Kousuke chuckled lightly, at his little brother's innocence. How so grateful he was to that day, his brother brought home a stray cat, no two stray things, Sasa and Masahiro. Masahiro's innocence, undivided loyalty and his eagerness to become better than a delinquent, the need for a mentor and a savior and someone to love Masahiro, saved Kousuke in so many ways from going down dangerous roads when he was lost in life himself.

He stroked his hair as Nowaki tied the last of the bandages round his ribs, the discomfort making itself felt to Masahiro. "It'll be alright, Masahiro" He whispered softly. Masahiro settled next to his hip from where he was seated at the head of bedside and mumbled inaudibly, asleep.

"Let me bandage your knuckles too" Kousuke suddenly remembered his own wounds he'd gained from using Honda as a punching bag and grinned lightly at the memory. His anger had been taken out on those two scumbags. Nowaki cleaned up the knuckles with some cotton and water, then bandaged them lightly. Nowaki was well aware about Kousuke's former affiliations with gangs, and his tendency to get into fights and such a knuckle injury wouldn't have bothered Kousuke much, but still as a doctor he felt obligated to take care of it.

"There's some water and some sandwiches on the table next to you. Hiroki made them. They are really good." Nowaki grinned. Hiroki was his live-in boyfriend. "I'd better go. Hiroki's probably getting lonely" He joked. "There's a spare couch in the living room, adjoined to the clinic room. You can sleep in it, if you wish. The chair ain't all that comfortable, nor is Setagawa-kun's bed big enough"

"I'll stay with Masahiro"

"Yes. He doesn't look like he'll let you go anytime soon" Nowaki glanced at Setagawa's clenched fingers in Kousuke's shirt.

"I've given a dose of painkillers, he'll fall into a deeper sleep, as it contains a bit of morphine. Nothing to worry about, it'll help to reduce the pain, and he can sleep in peace" Nowaki added.

"Thank you, Nowaki" Kousuke said "For taking care of Masahiro"

"No problem. If he wakes up and is in pain or needs something, call me. Otherwise he just he needs to sleep and heal." Nowaki left and closed the door, leaving Kousuke and Masahiro alone.

Suddenly, Kousuke's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID, it was Houjou.

"Hey Kou" Houjou greeted. "Called to say that the two rascals have been processed and are in the prison hospital. You really did them good." Houjou tried to joke.

"Yeah. I lost control for a moment there. Sorry" Kousuke apologized. Rarely, had he gone so far in his fights. He normally incapacitated them with bruises and minor injuries. "If it hadn't been for Masahiro, I would have probably killed them" he confessed knowing Houjou wouldn't hold it against him.

"Yeah. i know, Kou" Houjou sighed. "They'll receive the worst punishment for assault and attempted murder of a kid."

"Good" was all Kousuke had to comment.

"Take care of that kid. He's something for you. You have changed a lot since meeting him." Kousuke smiled. Houjou was just as perceptive as ever though he acted like an oblivious Kensuke at times.

"Thanks, Houjou. Thanks for being there and yes I will take care of him" Kousuke said. "See you later" he ended the call. He stared at Masahiro for sometime, lost in the face that was sleeping holding onto his shirt, so vulnerable with him, trusting him to protect him and love him and to keep him safe.

Masahiro started to whimper, and tossed around suddenly leaving Kousuke's shirt. Kousuke was surprised as he tried to discern what was wrong. Kousuke held his arms as he tried to thrash around to prevent him from further injuring his ribs.

"No" Masahiro shouted. "Kousuke help" . Kousuke realized he was having a nightmare, as tears started running down his face and he thrashed weakly in his hold.

"Masahiro..wake up. I'm here. Masahiro.." Kousuke said urging Masahiro to wake up.

"Don't leave me" He shouted "Kousuke, please". Kousuke shook him lightly mindful of his injuries.

"Wake up. I'm here. Nothing's going to hurt you. Please wake up" Masahiro frowned as he tried to rouse himself but continued struggling.

Kousuke decide to try a different approach. He shifted further onto the bed, lifting Masahiro into his arms gently, and cradled him with his head on his shoulder and held him tightly but gently.

"Masahiro, wake up. You are with me. You are safe" Slowly, Masahiro's struggles died down, in Kousuke's embrace. His tears dried up. Kousuke continued speaking to him.

Masahiro, felt the familiar scent around him, the warmth he associated with his lover, and felt the fear slowly drain away. He tried to blink the sleepiness away, and everything looked hazy as he tried to regain sense of his surroundings. One thing he was certain of, was that he no longer was alone, or afraid. He was safe, warm and held in an embrace that meant protection.

Regaining some of his vision, he stared at Kousuke's slightly blurry face. He could make out a smile and soft gaze looking at him as Kousuke waited patiently for Masahiro to wake up. He gripped Kousuke's shirt tightly with both hands, and snuggled further into his chest. He was loved.

"Kousuke.." Masahiro mumbled "I..What happened?"

"We took you to Nowaki's clinic where he bandaged up your injuries" Kousuke explained slowly looking at Masahiro's still unfocused eyes. And smiled more softly. "You just had a nightmare. There's nothing to be afraid. I am here, I love you, Masahiro" He stroked his now clean hair.

"I..I love you Kousuke" Masahiro mumbled back "I..I am sorry. I couldn't fight them off, I was so weak. You don't deserve me, being so helpless and weak" Masahiro, started to tear up, regressing back to his self-castigating state.

"Stop" Kousuke shushed him gently, by placing a kiss on his lips, mindful of Mashiro's bruised jaw. "You were brave. You ran off in another direction to avoid my little brother and Hasekura, being attacked too in case they struck. You knew, you'd be alone, but still you made that decision"

Masahiro eyes widened. He stared at Kousuke, hardly believing the words. _Me, brave?_

"Yes" Kousuke said, as if he heard his thought. "Masahiro, what was that you once said. Heroes can have flaws too. You were Ken and Hasekura's hero. You kept them safe despite the danger to yourself alone. Ken and Hasekura may have tried to help you, but you knew they'd still get hurt as the odds were against you three. You took on the beating and held on bravely, long enough for me to come and get you. And if it hadn't been for you, I would have crossed a line."

"You were beaten up badly, yet you didn't want me to kill them for hurting you. You are strong in a different way. You have strength in kindness and your heart is the biggest strength of yours." He continued.

"I..I" Masahiro gazed, shocked. For the first time in his life, he felt he could be strong.

"And you were mine. You always have been my saviour." Masahiro smiled shakily at Kousuke's final sentence, remembering Kousuke's letter and lost the battle with the tears that had formed in his eyes. He hid his face in his Kousuke's shirt and cried, hiccuping now and then.

 _Kousuke. I love you. My hero always no matter what._

"Thank you, Kousuke" Masahiro said shakily, when he had a semblance of control over his tears. And continued nestling into Kousuke's shirt. Kousuke rested his chin on top of Masahiro, stroking his hair.

 _I love you, Masahiro. You have been my hero too._

 **Author's Note** : I couldn't figure out a name for the doctor, and after watching Junjou Romantica, Nowaki's name popped into my head, and when there's a Nowaki, you can find a Hiroki too.

Junjou Romantica characters and Hitorijime My Hero, characters are in no way related.

Do review, and feel free to drop me in prompts if you like my writing. Thanks for reading!

Cheers!


End file.
